My Happiness
by DokiDokiHeart
Summary: Sasuke and Yui are individuals that are different in many ways. Especially in... SWEETS! Will this hot-tempered boy and this happy-go-lucky girl will be able to be together? Update!
1. Love at First Sight?

**Hello everyone! This is my first crossover fic of Naruto and K-on! With Sasuke Uchiha and Yui Hirasawa as the main protagonists and some OC as antagonists. RnR please!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, kakifly**

**Summary: Sasuke and Yui are individuals that are different in many ways. Especially in... SWEETS! Will this hot-tempered boy and this happy-go-lucky girl will be able to be together?**

* * *

**Yui's POV**

Hey everyone! My name is Yui Hirasawa. I am a seventeen-year-old high school girl. Well, I graduated and I am turning twenty-one this month. Three years goes by fast isn't it?

By the way, I love sweets, comics, music, and my guitar Gitta! I am a vocalist and guitarist in our band After School Tea Time.

Oh! Almost forgot. Let me introduce you to our band members!

This tall girl with long hair is Mio Akiyama! She is totally like a model! She is a vocalist and bassist in our band. You might not want to take her to a halloween party because she is afraid of "scary" things! She has a stage fright and usually embarassed if she wears open clothes.

The girl with blonde hair is Tsumugi Kotobuki. Mugi, as she usually called, is the keyboardist in our band. She is a very rich girl! She once took us to a very luxurious beach house for practice. Well, it becomes playtime more than practice. She makes delicious cakes and serves the best tea! Opposite of Mio, she is a fan of "horror" and "thriller" themed movies. Although she is rich, she is not a spender though.

The girl with brown short hair and yellow bandanna here is Ritsu Tainaka. Ritsu is the drummer in our band. She and Mio has been friends since little! She loves to prank her. I think she is an excellent drummer! She has a little brother who is as cool as she does! We have so much in common!

The next girl is our junior, Azusa Nakano! She is on second guitar in our band. Azusa is a very cute girl, but she could be hot-tempered sometimes. My younger sister Ui and her friend Jun are friends with her. She is very intelligent! She is the one that directs our second promotional club video! Somehow, she is afraid of cats.

Today, we are going to practice in Mugi's house! This is my first time going to her house. I am positive that her house is very big! We are currently practicing for a group of ninjas in some hidden village called... Um... Oh! Konohagakure is the name of the village.

I am kind of nervous performing in front of ninjas. But I'm not scared! I have a secret weapon after all.

We are performing five songs. First, we are performing My Love is a Stapler. The next song is Fuwa Fuwa Time. Then we are going to perform U&I. Our most important song is Tenshi ni Fureta Yo. And last but not least, Tsubasa o Kudasai!

I didn't have a single clue that what awaits me in Konohagakure is a major trouble.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I graduated the Ninja Academy at the age of twelve. I am from the Uchiha clan and I can use the sharingan. Recently I have been a missing ninja and plans to destroy the whole village, all because of my deep vengeance for the village, that according to me is the reason for my brother, Itachi Uchiha, killed. But a best friend of mine makes me realize that vengeance is useless. He defeated me with his great power, no, because of the happiness that I can't have. That friend is Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Fourth hokage. He is currently dating Sakura Haruno.

The current Hokage decided that I should take time before starting any missions. The hokage gave me some tasks and errands that I have to do for the last few months. It's tiring, and boring considering that I'm still a Genin while Naruto already took his second Chuunin exam. My last task is to be the bodyguard of a member in some band named After School Tea Time and keep this person save on the village. I don't have the slightest clue about this person.

I hope that this person is not troublesome or annoying. No... Everyone is kind of annoying for me. But I tried to be the cheerful type of boy. But, it seems that I have failed. I am still the cold, hot-tempered, Sasuke.

The hokage gave me a task to deliver cakes to a friend of hers. Ugh... Cakes. I am not a big fan of sweets. My favorite food is anything that is spicy flavored. But, everywhere I go, people always say that sometimes, sweets are the source of happiness. I wonder if that is right.

The person that I delivered the cake to gave me a piece of cake. I eat it. The person says that this cake will bring you a person that will give you eternal happiness. The person I love.

No... That is not right. Is it? I didn't have a clue that what the person says is truly true.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The After School Tea Time took some photographs of the village. Yui points at the Ramen shop.

Yui begs to Ritsu so she can eat ramen again. Ritsu says no by saying that they eat enough on the way to the village. She puts a puppy face towards Ritsu and Ritsu can't stand it. She allows Yui to eat ramen but she have to come practice at the designated time.

Yui runs towards the shop and sits beside a boy with blonde hair.

"One extra spicy ramen please!" she raises her hand.

The chef smiles and he starts to cook the ramen. The boy that sits next to her looks at her in astonishment.

"How can you eat that?" the boy beside her asks with shock.

Yui ignores him and focuses on her phone. There is a text message from Azusa saying that she can't come because her cousin is sick. Yui replies saying that they will do their best for her.

The boy hits the table hard. "HEY!"

Yui looks at him. "No need to be so rude."

The chef brings the ramen to Yui. Yui munches and slurps the ramen quickly.

"ONE MORE PLEASE!"

The chef shooks his head and winks at the boy.

"You look new here little girl. What is your name?" the boy asks.

"Yui Hirasawa. I am a guitarist." Yui shakes her hand with the boy.

"COOL! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the world's greatest ninja. Believe it!"

Naruto looks at Yui's empty ramen bowl and Yui looks at Naruto's. They nod and begin to slurp the ramens one after another. The stack of bowls goes higher and higher. They stop as the chef says that he runs out of noodles. Naruto looks at Yui's stack of bowls and Yui looks at Naruto's. They turn out to have the same amount of bowls.

"Oh no! I have to prepare for the performance!" Yui steps from her chair.

"You are performing for the ninja prom?" Naruto asks.

Yui nods and waves her hand. As Yui leaves, Naruto turns to the chef.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" the chef asks.

"Well," Naruto smiles. "That girl is PERFECT for Sasuke."

The chef nods in agreement.

* * *

The prom is about to begin. The band begins to rehearse their songs. Yui makes a lot of mistake because she hardly concentrates. Sometimes she sings well but forget to play the guitar. And sometimes, she plays the guitar but forget to sing. Finally, they play it perfectly.

"Nee, omoide no kakera ni..." (Tr. Hey, the memories remembered)

The prom begins and the band starts to play their songs. A fat boy named Choji Akimichi is guarding his sweet stand that appears to have many visitors. Sasuke is given a task by the hokage to guard along with Choji incase anything unwanted happens.

"Sasuke... are you okay with this?" Choji asks.

"Humph!" Sasuke crosses his arms. "I hate sweets."

Choji laughs. "Don't be like that Sasuke. FOOD is food. Live with it!"

Just at that time the band is taking a break and Yui overheard the conversation between Choji and Sasuke. She approaches Sasuke and look at him in the eye. Sasuke is blushing madly, embarrased. Yui takes a piece of cheesecake and force Sasuke's mouth to open.

Yui spoon-fed Sasuke in front of all ninjas in the prom and Sasuke's face turn red as everybody is looking at him. He looks at Yui with full of hatred.

The others stop their dancing and look at both Yui and Sasuke. Sasuke reach for his kunai and aims it at Yui, when suddenly he stops. He turns his back away and runs while screaming. "I HATE YOU!

Yui looks at Sasuke who is running away and sighs. Suddenly she opens her guitar and plays it. "Sweets is not to be hate... Sweets were meant to be love. The sugar icing is like eyes begging for money... They bring you happiness... They bring you love... So sweets are not to be hate, but it is to be loved..."

Choji says to Yui that Sasuke is a guy who REALLY hates sweets. He likes food that is spicy rather than sweet. Yui says that spicy food makes you hot-tempered but if he really likes it, she'll eat one hundred chilli sauce to make it up for him. Just as Choji wants to stop him, Yui already slurps a very very spicy chilli sauce made by the hokage. The others including he band encourages her by clapping their hands.

She ends up finishing slurping the sauce for one hour and she has a very red face. Yui heads out of the prom area and without knowing Sasuke sits on the bench, she sits beside him. Sasuke sees her red face. Yui lets out a fire from her mouth (not litterally).

"That sauce does taste spicy..." Yui coughs.

Sasuke laughs at her. "How many sauce did you manage to handle?"

"One hundred." Yui coughs again. She looks at Sasuke. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke sulks at the moment he heard that. "And to think I only achieve ninety-nine."

Yui bows her head to Sasuke. She says sorry that she becomes an annoying person towards him. Sasuke forgives her for at least she apologizes. Yui introduce herself to Sasuke and Sasuke introduce himself to her.

Yui scratches her head. She says that she loves all things that are EDIBLE. Sasuke says that he doesn't know why but he just doesn't love sweets. Maybe because his heart is full of hatred. He asks Yui, how to get rid of that hatred. Yui says that the only way, is to let the people around him, who cares about him, become his happiness and reason to live.

Sasuke looks at her in astonishment and thanks her for the advice.

* * *

Meanwhile on the prom, the band finished their performance. Ritsu and Naruto chat with each other. "Do you think that..."

"They could actually be TOGETHER?" Ritsu whispers.

* * *

Sasuke and Yui walks alone together. "Do you know that I am your bodyguard from now on in this village?"

"Yep."

Sasuke looks at her, confused. "How do you know?"

Yui grins at him. "Let's just say it is a female intuition."

Sasuke looks into space.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke looks at Yui.

"Where is your family now?"

Sasuke looks down remembering his family. "They're dead."

Yui turns to Sasuke.

"My brother killed them all. But he turned out to be killed too." Sasuke asks Yui. "What about your family?"

Yui tells Sasuke about her family. "I have a litter sister called Ui who really cares about me. She cooks delicious foods and took care of me when I was sick."

Sasuke laughs. "You both should switch roles."

Yui laughs. She then told him about her parents. "My mom and dad goes overseas a lot, but they still took care of us. But we are more closer to the grandma next door!"

Sasuke smiles. "Sound like a happy family."

Yui folds her hand. "Well, not exactly."

Sasuke looks at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I never told anyone about it."

Sasuke staggers. "Wh-wh-what is it?"

Yui lets out tears. "Heart failure."

Sasuke looks at Yui in horror. "No way!"

* * *

**Element of surprise, as they say... It SHOULD be diabetes... But, this is fanfic after all. Hope they will be together in the end!**

**Well, that is all for now. See you in the next chapter.**

**And may the odds be ever in your favor! (HUNGER GAMES?)**


	2. His Love is Kidnapped

**Hello again everyone! This is chapter two for "My Happiness"! I'll try to make the story longer this time!**

**Summary: Sasuke and Yui are individuals that are different in many ways. Especially in... SWEETS! Will this hot-tempered boy and this happy-go-lucky girl will be able to be together?**

**The story so far...**

**The After School Tea Time perform for the ninja prom in Konohagakure. In the prom, Yui annoys Sasuke by spoon-fed him with a cheesecake. Sasuke is REALLY mad, and Yui apologizes. Just as they chat, Yui reveals that she has a heart failure. The question is... Will she be his happiness?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, kakifly**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I couldn't possibly forget what she said to me that night. She says that she found out she had a heart failure. What's wrong with me? Why do I have to worry about the girl that make me embarassed in the ninja prom? Suddenly I am her bodyguard now. But, I don't know. I just wonder, what her friends and her family will think after hearing that she has that illness.

She is currently sleeping on my futon, since I have to be HER bodyguard, I didn't have a choice but sleep in another futon. I look at her. She is drooling at her sleep. But I have to admit she IS kind of cute when she sleeps. Wait... No Sasuke. Do not get tempted. This is why boys often feel nervous when sleeping BESIDE girls. But never mind. I am not going to be involved in some sort of teenage love affair.

I wonder what she dreams in her sleep. Maybe it's about food. Or maybe it's about her friends and family. Or is it possible that she dreams about... ME? AAGHHH! Sasuke! Why do you always think about HER? I never ever felled this way before. That is when I heard she said...

"Sasuke, I'm sorry."

And even I didn't know why she has to say that. Maybe because of what happened earlier at the prom. Maybe I should go to bed. Thinking about her is rather, tiring.

As I wake up, I already heard the sound of guitar music. I knew she already woke up before me. Wait, she WOKE UP before ME? I rush towards the living room and see her making rice balls. I approach her and she gives me a rice ball that she makes.

"One spicy rice ball for my bodyguard! No sweets!" she gives me one with a very passionate face.

I kind of had a bad feeling as I take a bite of the rice ball she made for me. And it is VERY... HOOOOOOT! She laughs as she sees my red face.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN HERE?" I yell at her and stomp my left foot.

"Wasabi..." she shakes her hand when she sees me staring at her. "Okay! A lot of wasabi!" she scratches her head.

"May I know why?"

"You said you like spicy food."

"But not TOO spicy!"

I sigh. Well, it's not her fault that she made that spicy, SUPER SPICY, rice ball though. I did say that I love spicy food. But she didn't have to make it super spicy either. Look at her. Yesterday she cries on my shoulder as she told me about her illness. Okay, it's not awkward, but... Cute? AAAAAGH! SASUKE! Stop thinking about her being cute!

To distract my thoughts about her, I turn on the TV. It is the time where every channel premieres the morning drama that is popular among ladies these days. I sigh as I look at the scene.

The drama is called, "I Am Sorry, but I Love You". It is about a girl, who is a thief that fells in love with a rich guy whose money she robbed. Another girl is in love with the rich boy too. She is rich though. Don't ask me why I know this stuff. The hokage talks about this on and on everytime I meet her.

"Mayoru..." the girl holds the boy hands. "Do you know the amount of the money I stole?"

For Pete's sake, why need to ask that?

"You stole from me one hundred billion dollars!"

This guy is too rich to be true. Why I could buy the whole village.

"That... Is," the girl suddenly holds his face. "The amount of love I gave to you. Mayoru, I love you."

"Shisaki..."

Yeah, yeah... Then the bad guy, bad GIRL, comes in and destroy it all.

"You dirty filthy girl!" the bad girl points at the good girl.

"Rayumi!" the girl steps away. "Mayoru, I have to go..." the good girl hold his hands.

"Shisaki... No..." the boy hugs her before she leaves.

And then the police came and arrest her. To be continued. Applause everyone. Seriously...

"If that guy doesn't hug her she couldn't be captured." Yui comments as she eat a rice ball. "This soap opera just want to lenghten the show."

"Yeah..." Just then I look at her in astonishment. "Wait, you, a GIRL, didn't like this soap opera?"

"Soap operas are the things that Ritsu, Mugi, and Mio would watch," she drinks some water. "I prefer Fullmetal Alchemist (Disclaimer: Arakawa Hiromu)".

"Oh yeah, Edward is kind of cool." I nod in agreement. "Mio is, your band's bassist right?" I ask.

"Yup!" Suddenly she smirks. "Do you have a crush on her?"

I blush madly in embarrasment. "Wh-wh-why of course NOT!"

"I didn't like him!"

"Mio is a girl."

"Oh, yeah." I continued. "I didn't have a feeling for her at all!"

"Why, I only have feelings for YOU!"

Yui suddenly pauses. Wait... WHAAAAT? What did I just say to her? I only have feelings for you?

"Sasuke..."

I look at her, nervous.

"I didn't know that you are the tsundere type (check wikipedia if you don't know what is tsundere)." She said, giggling.

"Tsu-tsundere? No! I am just joking after all!" I giggled. What was I thinking? I could hurt her feelings. But luckily, she is not the dramatic type. While Yui keeps on teasing me, I didn't realize that somebody is watching us.

"Feelings for her? I see..."

* * *

We walk around town together, sightseeing. There is a summer festival today and she loves summer festivals. It is from the afternoon till midnight. I have to admit, she looks beautiful in the red yukata she wears. Still, how could I forget what happened this morning. I just confessed to her! And we only just met! Well, no harm in enjoying the festies eh?

"Hey Sasuke!" she calls me, cheerfully.

"What?" I ask, looking at the booth she points at.

"I am never good at this stuff, catching fishes," Yui begs at me with her puppy-dog face. "Could you catch one for me?"

"Fine..."

Catching fishes is easy for me. On the first try I could catch a goldfish for her.

"Wow... Thank you Sasuke!" she smiles at me gleefully. I have to admit, she is kind of cute when she smiles.

Just as we leave the booth, we saw Naruto and Sakura walking together. Naruto notice me and runs towards us.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

I wave my hand towards him. The usual happy face I see everyday, Naruto... Man, if he doesn't defeat me then the village is still on the brink of danger.

Sakura and Naruto look at both of us. They both smirk.

"Dating, I see," they giggle.

"N-no! I am just doing my job!" I blush madly, embarrassed. I've to say, Sakura usually is the one that feels what I am feeling right now. Look at this idiot couple. Well, never mind. I already have Yui beside me...

"Hey, you two see Yui?" I ask them, panic.

They both shook their heads.

"I actually saw her being dragged towards the cliff!" says the man from the booth earlier.

I run immediately when I heard that. Suddenly, it's too late... She is already pushed from a cliff.

"NOOO!" I screamed. I ran down towards the river and saw her floating. I quickly swim and grab her in my arms. I put her on the ground and start to press her stomache so the water could get out. And suddenly, like my body is controlled, I gave her, my air.

After I gave her air, she starts to cough water and looks at me. "Sasuke..."

I start to let out tears suddenly and hug her. I didn't realize that there are many people watching us. But I am not embarrassed this time. I am just, worried about her.

"It's okay now, it's okay..."

Yui changes her clothes and manage to stay till night. We are not going to miss the annual festival's main show. Naruto blurts out back at the infirmary that I kissed her like in sleeping beauty.

"Man!" he pats me in the back. "His face is as pale as paper!"

Well, it is okay. I did promise myself that I would let my feelings flow. Besides, seeing her happy, makes me happy too. That gleeful face is something you rarely see nowadays.

We ride a boat and we float on the lake. Everyone is holding the lanterns and so do we. I ask her before if she is afraid to ride the boat after what happen back then. She said that as long as I am with her, she feels safe. Cute right?

As we ride the boat while waiting for the fireworks she sang to me a song.

**The days we spent together…**

**Would be my precious memories forever**

**As long as we're together, no one can break us apart…**

**Because, we are a melody and a harmony**

**Without each other we are just a lyric**

**And all I want to say to you**

**You are the best melody**

**Because we are a water and a flower**

**Without each other we didn't feel complete**

**So I am number two**

**Divided by the number of you**

I clap my hands after she finished singing. She sits on the boat again and looks at the water on the lake. Just as she looked into the night sky, the fireworks are lighted on. I look at her face as she looked at the colorful fireworks.

"Hanabi!" she says gleefully. She looks at me. "Sasuke wa, zutto, atashi no hanabi!" (tr. Sasuke is my fireworks forever).

I smiled at her, and as I lean to her, I kiss her.

Suddenly I blushed. I don't know how red it was. But it was… sweet? NOOO! Better not to turn this story to lemon. But… but… I just, I just.

Honestly I don't know. It felt magical, unlike my FIRST kiss. And it is with Naruto. But, I didn't mind that. Her lips (Ew Sasuke, don't tell that) Oh, I mean, wait, author! (Party crasher huh? HOHOHO! Okay, move on). It feels like the cheesecake she gave to me yesterday on the ninja prom. The hokage's friend was right. That cake brings me my happiness. Shiawase...

"Anata wa, ore no shiawase da." (tr. You are my happiness)

And we didn't notice that the others look at us. Some just shocked, and some were smiling at each other.

"I told you that she is the ONE!" Naruto tells Sakura.

Sakura nods in agreement. "I guess, if she was here when the Akatsuki came, we wouldn't be together huh."

Meanwhile Ten Ten and Neji just look at each other. "Sasuke could be a romantic guy too huh."

Neji just look at Ten Ten. "I can't bring myself to say that."

And from that day, yes, that is the last day... We are having a happy time together.

* * *

After the festival, we got home and sleep in separate futons of course. Instead of drooling in her sleep, she is snoring now. Well that's okay, I love seeing her cute face when she is snoring. Just as I was thinking about that, suddenly, like that feeling was taken from me, yes, now I remember.

It was when I was given a piece of cake from the hokage's friend. I was feeling dizzy as I took a bite of that cake. And then, although in fragments, it came to me what she says.

"You're eating a... Love cake, preety boy."

So, now, the feeling I felt from morning till now, it's, fake? After she sang to me that song, it couldn't be, right?

Instead of thinking about her, now I am thinking about myself. Guess I am back to being the old me again. I look at her again before I close my eyes. And yes, this IS, the last time, we are going to be like this...

I woke up in the morning and as I turn my head right to look at Yui's futon, it's empty. Well, she must have gotten up first. After all, I heard the sound of the TV. I walk towards the living room, and there it was, empty. It's not a surprise though. She must have gone somewhere that even I didn't know. Calmly, I just take a bite of the rice ball she made. Luckily, today she made a normal rice ball, with salmon in it.

I turn on the TV to see the usual morning drama.

"No," Shisaki look at her kidnapper. "Why, why Yuuji?"

"Look," Yuuji look at Shisaki in the eye. "I do this for you. If not that Rayumi girl would've kill you."

"But Mayoru..."

"Who cares about the rich guy?" Yuuji looks at her, laughing. "He is going to marry Rayumi after all."

The end. That is how dramas are. Sometimes the bad ones wins, and the good one lose. Apparently, Mayoru ends up having a love rival.

I walk out of my house towards the ramen shop. As usual, Naruto is eating there. He turns and waves his hand to me. "Morning Sasuke!"

He runs towards me and pats me in the back. "So..." he smirks. "How's it goin' with her huh?"

"Not much."

"What do you mean not much?" he stomps his feet. "Where is she now?"

"How do I know?" I said to him in my usual straight face.

To my surprise, he slapped me in the face. He says that he totally see that I have feelings for her.

"Why don't you look for her?"

"IT'S JUST A LOVE CAKE!"

He looked at me, astonished.

"Someone gave me a love cake and accidentally that is why I have this strange feelings!"

He looks down for a minute, and kicked me in the stomach.

"This is WHY I hate you!"

And I, just stand there, didn't realize, that I have make a very HUGE mistake.

* * *

"So, you gave a love cake to him?" Kakashi look at the hokage's "friend". "To basically fall into a trap when he search for Yui?"

"You've got it right big guy." she smiles evilly. "Too bad they kisses, so that's it, the spell is broken."

"Who is the kidnapper?"

"The most wanted guy in this village of course."

"Kabuto..."

Kakashi calls Sakura immediately, asking for all Jonins to search for Yui.

* * *

**Ooh... Interesting. But, the murder weapon is a bubble gum? Well, whatever. See you until the next chappie! Oh, but do you want to know what happened to Yui before she was pushed?**

Yui searches for the other Houkago Tea Time members in the festival. "Oh Ricchan, Mugi-chan, Mio-chan!"

"Well, hey, hey there Yui!" Ritsu waves

"So, we have a little plan for you Yui!" Mugi looks at Yui evilly.

"I-I will not going to do this!" Mio trembles in fear.

**And the rest is history. Well that's all for this chappie! I have fun writing about Mayoru, Shisaki, Rayumi, and Yuuji. Until next time, RnR please!**

**Kakashi: I only appeared once.**

**Azusa: I never appeared before.**

**You guys will get plenty of times to appear in the next chapter -_-.**


End file.
